


find your way home

by tinyfuriosa



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec is doing his best okay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfuriosa/pseuds/tinyfuriosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus asks Alec to catsit while he's out of town, what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	find your way home

It shouldn’t have been a problem.

It _hadn’t_  been a problem, not at the beginning. Magnus had asked him to watch Chairman Meow while he was off doing…something. He’d agreed; the Chairman seemed to tolerate him well enough, and if he had to be honest, the little fuzzball wasn’t so bad.

Everything was fine, for the first few days, and Alec even found himself _enjoying_  his presence. He may or may not have lay in bed for an extra half an hour on the second day, unwilling to disturb the Chairman where he was curled up against Alec and _definitely_  not melting a little on the inside. No one could prove anything, anyway.

So he was watching the cat, and everything was fine, and Magnus would be back tomorrow, and it _shouldn’t have been a problem_.

Except now Chairman Meow in missing, and it is _definitely_  a problem.

—–

Tracking him doesn’t work. Of course it doesn’t, _of course_  Magnus would magically shield his cat, _obviously_ , _why wouldn’t he_?

“Okay, don’t panic, don’t panic,” he mutters to himself, “do _not_  panic.”

—–

He panics.

It’s two in the morning and he’s searched all through and around the Institute and been over half of Brooklyn, and there is _no sign_  of his boyfriend’s cat, and he is _panicking_.

—–

He gives up just after dawn, leaning against the door of Magnus’ place, slides down and curls in on himself.

Just a moment to rest, and then he’ll restart the search, just a few minutes to gather his wits.

He falls asleep.

—–

He jolts awaken to someone standing over him, barely manages to rein in a knee-jerk strike when he recognizes him.

“Darling, what _are_  you doing?”

“Magnus,” he breathes, “hey. I was just- I fell asleep, I was looking for- I am _so sorry_  Magnus, he got out somehow and I can’t _find him_ and- you don’t…seem worried?”

A huff of laughter against his neck, a hand in his hair, “Come inside, Alec.”

—–

The Chairman is waiting for them inside, loafing on the sofa without a care in the world, as if Alec hadn’t been worried sick about him for the last _thirteen hours_.

He meows indignantly when Alec scoops him up, cradles him to his chest carefully.

“Perhaps I should’ve mentioned,” Magnus says, sprawling across the sofa and watching them adoringly, “he always finds his way home.”

Alec reaches over, still snuggling the cat- yeah, alright, he’s grown _attached_ \- and throws a pillow in Magnus’ direction.

**Author's Note:**

> written in response to a prompt from [aleccbane](aleccbane.tumblr.com) on tumblr. I'm also on [tumblr](gayladypilots.tumblr.com) if you'd like to come yell about these nerds with me!


End file.
